When an animal such as a sheep, goat or steer is being cleaned and groomed in preparation for the show ring at a competition or sale event, meticulous care is taken by the groomers to ensure that the animal's appearance is the best that it can be. During the cleaning and grooming process, the animal stands on the platform or base of a grooming stand or chute so that the entire animal can be thoroughly cleaned and groomed. In general, a stand is used for a relatively small animal such as a sheep or goat, and a chute is used for a relatively large animal such as a steer. Some stands and all chutes include tubular side rails for laterally constraining the animal, but the height of the side rails can vary depending on the model and the type of animal for which it is designed.
One of the problems frequently encountered by animal groomers is the lack of adequate lighting, particularly when the grooming stand or chute must be placed in a poorly lit area. Although portable electric floor lamps can be used to some advantage, the lighting is usually not where it needs to be and tends to produce as much glare as useful light. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved portable lighting apparatus for a livestock grooming stand or chute.